We Have Had The Time Of Our Lives
by DemigodKlainer
Summary: Bitchy head Cheerio Kurt, the undignified Skank Quinn, unpopular Gleek Blaine and the star Quarterback Puckerman all hate each other, more than anything. But when they are all grouped together for a Music assignment with no way out, they are taken on a journey of unexpected friendship and love. But one thing is certain, it will be the time of their lives.
1. Chapter 1 - The Bad Beginning

**A/N: Guys, this is my new story, this time it's all prewritten so you don't have to worry about me discontinuing, or updating really late or deleting it. I got the idea for this fic when I was listening to 'Time of Our Lives' by Tyrone Wells. LOOK IT UP IT'S BEAUTIFUL. I really wanted it to be sung t the originals Season 3 Gradutaion :P**

**It's just an idea that has been going around in my head for literally months now, and it wouldn't leave me alone so I thought you know what, I'll just write it :)**

* * *

**Kurt's POV:  
**

I walked down the hallways of McKinley with my head held high, Cheerios uniform hugging my body, protecting me from any kind of abuse or bullying. As I walked past, I noticed one kid staring at me. "What are you staring at, Anderson?" I snapped, looking him up and down, while at the same time giving him my queen bitch smirk. "N-nothing." He stuttered back. _I love being popular. _I thought, _it's so easy to make anyone scared. _"Aw, Anderson's got a crush, how cute. Keep away from me freak." Something made me want to take it back, maybe it was the hurt in his eyes when he heard the word 'freak' or maybe it was the way I knew he was being bullied for the same reason I used to be.

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

I sat down on the tattered old chair hidden underneath the staircase, listening to the busy students rush up and down hurrying to get to their next class as I smoked the cigarette in my left hand, my right one sliding through my dirty pink hair, when I heard one person come closer. I didn't bother to look at them until they were right in front of me. But when I did look up, I rolled my eyes, _great, because that's exactly who I need to see today. _It was that stuck up, bitch of a cheerleader Hummel. "What do you want?" I said, cruelly. "Just to check up on my favorite person in the world." His sentence was clearly dripping with sarcasm, and his famous bitch smirk was plastered on his face. _Fuck I hate him. _"Don't you have a coach to suck up to?" He scoffed "Don't you have lungs to kill?" He stared at the lit cigarette disapprovingly. "Fuck you Hummel."

Looking past the cheerleader, I noticed that Glee nerd - the one who wears bow ties, was whispering to one of his little overdramatic friends and pointing to me. _Great, the gossip circle goes round again. Even the Gleeks are laughing at you. _"OH BITE ME ANDERSON!" I screamed, and he went as white as a sheet, damn I love having that effect on people.

* * *

**Puck's POV:**

I walked down the halls, a red slushie in one hand. But the question today was, who was it for? The question answered itself when I bumped into one of McKinley's biggest losers. Blaine Anderson. Smirking, I said "Want a drink?" His eyes widened, and he shook his head a little, honestly it was kinda funny. Throwing the slushie in his face, I cackled and said 'Fag' as I walked away.

I know being gay isn't really _wrong _I mean, I don't have an issue with it. It's that dude being a Gleek that I have the problem with. Also it didn't really help that the other jocks think it's wrong to be gay so I kinda pretend to give a shit. Not long after I walked past Blaine, _the idiot _I noticed that skank Fabray and, oh God, Lady Hummel. He's been my competition for most popular kid in school for, like ever. I hate him more than anyone else, and that's saying something. I'm about 99% certain the hate is mutual.

And then there's Fabray, that... _skank. _I know, creative, right? But I really can't call her anything else. That's what she is. The whole school whispers about her, and she knows it too...

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

_My day can't possibly get any worse. I got pushed around by Kurt, yelled at by Quinn and slushied by Puck. _I hate them all. I hate them all so much. As these thoughts were swirling around my mind, I was cleaning the drying slushie off my face, and changing into dry clothes. Then, the thought of what Puck had called me came back into my head.

_Fag. _Sure, I got called a fag a lot. But today, after the day I've had, it just seemed to get to me even more than usual. Sometimes I wonder why nobody does these things to Kurt, but then I remember, he's Kurt. Freaking. Hummel. The guy everyone loves, the jerk who is overly attractive. _No._

Heading into my Music class, I heard the teacher ramble on about an assignment in groups of four. He began to call out the groups. "Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce and Finn Hudson." Well that won't end well. "Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman and Blaine Anderson."

Holy

Fuck


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's Get This Over With

**A/N: So I loved writing this story, and this chapter was really one of my favourites, only because it was so fun to write the way they all interacted with each other, and their separate personalities clashing. So I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it :)**

**P.S: As for I've Got To See You Again, the next chapter will be coming either tomorrow or Monday (Well, Monday in Australia) :D**

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

"I mean how am I meant to work with the three people I loathe most?" I continued to vent to my best friend Santana, as I have been for about an hour now, and as much as she loved a good bitch, Santana was getting ridiculously pissed off at how she couldn't get a single word in. "HUMMEL! Shut up and let Auntie Tana explain this to you. When I'm working with some ass that I couldn't give a shit about, then I just let them think they're in control, and then subtly take the reins from behind their back." _Of course, why would I think I'd get any kind of honest response from Santana? _"So.. Manipulation then. That's the best you can come up with?" She scoffed, and replied while looking down at her perfectly manicured fingernails. "What else did you expect from me? Some stupid 'we can all get along for a short time if we try' speech? Cause you knows I don't do that kinda stuff."

* * *

**Puck's POV:**

"Yo! Puck, wanna come over, I got the new Halo!" Finn approached me as I was packing my shit for this stupid Music assignment into my bag. Well, not so much packing as shoving and not really caring how it's crammed in. "Wish I could but I have some annoying project with a group of losers. Oh and Hummel." Finn's eyes widened "Why did you choose to work with them if they're losers.. And you hate Kurt. I'm really confused." _Fuck how stupid can Finn get? _""I didn't choose to work with them! They were chosen for me by the idiot teacher." Finn nodded his head in understanding, and Puck rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"So who exactly are the losers you're forced to do this with?" Finn asked after a minute of silence, as I zipped up my schoolbag. "Blaine Anderson, that stupid Gleek, and that stupid pink haired skank of a train wreck Quinn Fabray, and you know that stuck up, bitchy, good for nothing, arrogant cheerleader Kurt." Finn laughed a little, but I looked up from the bag _which refused to zip the fuck up _and shot daggers at him, causing him to stop abruptly. "Anyway we're meeting in the auditorium to figure out the details." Well, that wasn't exactly true._ We _aren't doing jack shit, they will and I'm gonna sit back and act like I care.

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

Grabbing my cigarette, I headed into the auditorium where I was supposed to meet my three... Partners. God I hate that word, it makes it sound like we're, like friends or something ridiculous like that. Sitting on one of the chairs in the second front row, I stretched my legs out so my feet were resting on the seat in front of me, lifting my cigarette to my lips. I heard them all enter the room, but I paid them no attention, simply staring ahead. "Quit slacking Fabray and get on that stage!" Kurt shouted, and I rolled my eyes, groaning as I flung my legs off the chair and headed towards the stage.

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

There is no way I can do this. Just, _pick a song with them, write a report on the meaning behind it together and then you never have to talk to any of them ever again for the rest of your life._ Soon the four of us were sitting on the stage, nobody talking, instead we were all shooting ice cold glares at each other. I realized that we weren't getting this assignment done anytime soon, and the longer this took, the longer I would have to spend with my bullies and.. Well and Quinn. So I spoke up. "Well what song are we going to do our report on? And remember we have to sing it so it has to be something that could easily be turned into a quartet."

Puck sighed and shifted uncomfortably "Whatever dude, I really don't give a fuck I just want to get outta here, away from all you losers." Kurt scoffed "Oh so you think you're so much better than me?" Puck raised his eyebrows at Kurt. "No, I don't think so, I know so. You're just some faggy cheerleader who nobody really cares about. They only like you because they're afraid of Sue's wrath!" "OH PLEASE THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE POPULAR IS EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF BEING TOSSED IN THE FUCKING DUMPSTER!" Well, _I have a feeling this won't be easy. _Quinn sat back, smoking her cigarette calmly before putting it down and cutting in. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" When everyone was quiet she continued. "Here's the thing. I hate you all, you all hate me and each other. Just suck it up and pretend to get along until this project is over. We just have to sing something for the class, write a report on it and then we can all go back to pushing each other around. I'm not saying we have to like each other.. Just hate each other in your head and don't voice it because I don't want to have to spend any unnecessary with any of you." We all nodded, and within the next five minutes we chose the song.

Now we just have to write the report and I never have to work with them again. Easy... Right?


	3. Chapter 3 - I Hate Everything About You

**A/N: Here's your daily update :) I don't really have anything to say so I'll just get right on with it. Next chapter is their performance and the first chapter they don't want to brutally murder each other the whole time XD**

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

I almost jumped into my car once I was in the parking lot. Fucking hell, I cannot work with these people. Picking up my phone I dialed Santana's number, she picked up on the first ring. "Yo, Lady Hummel! How was it?" "Awful. Quinn was horrible, Puck was _lazy _and Blaine... Well Blaine was.. Just _ugh. _I cannot wait until this dumb assignment is over and done with."

Whatever I did, I couldn't stop thinking about how easy it was when we all pretended to get along.

Not that we did. Not that we ever would.

* * *

**Puck's POV:  
**

The more I listened to the song they chose, the more wrong it sounded. Sure, it was just a song to perform in Music class and write about, so it shouldn't matter what the meaning behind it is. I sighed, and threw my headphones against the wall of my room. _Fuck_

Just then, my phone beeped. Picking it up, I saw a text from the contact I had saved as 'Skank' who was, surprise, surprise, Quinn. We all exchanged numbers so we could text each other about this stupid report.

_Look i want this done so u can meet me and that cheerio and the bowtie idiot breadstix 2morrow and well get it done in like three mins and go home and then we just perform the song hand in the report and were done with it ok_

**_um nice texting language bitch, and how are you sure that i dont have something better to do_**

_bc ik u dont want 2 spend anymore time around us any more than we do u _

**_fair enough ill be_ there**

* * *

**Blaine's POV:  
**

The next day, I walked into Breadstix, and saw Kurt, Puck and Quinn sitting at a table, all looking bored. I approached and sat down, placing my fully charged laptop on the table. "Guys, if we work on this we can finish it in less than an hour." I began talking about what I thought the artist tried to say with the song, but about three minutes in, Quinn threw her legs off the table (yes, she had her legs resting on the fucking table) and stood up. "I'm bored. I'mma go smoke out front, you guys better have this stuff almost done when I get back."

Puck rolled his eyes, and I saw Kurt tense, as though it was killing both of them not to scream at her. She turned on her heels and walked away, and when she didn't return after ten minutes, Puck too, stood up. "I'm going to find her and bring her back in here, and I swear to God that this assignment will get done in the next half hour so I don't have to see you guys ever again."

* * *

**Kurt's POV:  
**

I watched Puck leave to go find Quinn, I do _not_ trust either of them. But I guess I don't really have to. Blaine and I sat in uncomfortable silence until I scoffed and grabbed his laptop, determined to finish the assignment since Puck was clearly not having any luck finding Quinn and even if he did, neither of them would actually do shit. As I read through what he'd already written, I was somewhat impressed. So he can write, and he's not a fucking moron, doesn't make me hate him any less. I kept typing, and ignoring Blaine until ten or so minutes later when Puck returned to the table, followed by Quinn who stormed out of the restaurant in a huff.  
"Puck, what the hell just happened?!" Blaine snapped, and Puck sighed "Fucking bitch idiot bitch" I raised my eyebrows, "Easy on the language, Puckerman. Wanna tell what happened?"

"Tried to convince her to come back and finish this and she stormed off like 'You know nothing about me' and yeah." I rolled my eyes "You're a fucking idiot, people don't just say something like that and then storm off for no reason, what the hell did you say to her before that?! And don't give me that 'I just asked her to come back so we could finish' bullshit."

* * *

**Puck's POV:**

"Fine, I told her to do some fucking work, and she was all adamant about not working with people who don't like her, and so I told her to suck it up because we're all doing it, and then she still didn't move so I said maybe if she put aside the skanky façade and threw the cigarette she seems to constantly have in her hand out maybe people wouldn't treat her like shit, and then she stormed out." Kurt and Blaine both stared at me like I was the most idiotic thing they'd ever seen. I felt kinda like one of those baboons in the zoo who everyone just laughs at for ages. But really I didn't see what was wrong, I just told the truth. I don't do feelings or lies to make people feel ebtter or shit like that.

"You don't just talk to people like that you IDIOT!" Hummel got up and slapped me before walking out, shaking his head, and I'm pretty sure he was whispering something along the lines of "fucking idiot" but I couldn't really be sure.

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

I just had to get out of there, after everything that had just happened - our _failure _of an attempt to get this assignment done. Taking my laptop back from where Kurt was previously sitting, I read through what he'd written. The language was flawless, not a mistake anywhere. The report was completely finished. "Good news, Kurt and I got the report done. You don't have to be seen with me and Kurt and that, I refuse to call her a girl - outside of school, ever. We've just got to perform it in Music tomorrow morning, and we're home free." _  
_

One performance, I can do that...

* * *

**A/N: Oh Blainey, if only you knew... You're far from home free **


	4. Chapter 4 - Can We All Just Get Along?

**A/N: So, in one of my reviews somebody pointed out that they thought of the Breakfast Club when they read this. Okay I have never even seen that and I had no idea how similar it was to this fic, or what it was even about until I googled it because of said review.**

**I also got a review from a Guest, so I couldn't reply to you directly, and they asked 'Was this based on the Breakfast Club' and obviously, your question is answered above, but no, it wasn't :p **

**Whoops :D (and yes I type these Authors Notes just when I'm about to post the prewritten chapters) Anyway, back to the story, and I loved writing this chapter**

* * *

**Quinn's POV:  
**

After what Puckerman said to me, I was in no mood to get up on stage in Music and sing a song with him and those other two. However, I walked into the Music room with my head held high, ignoring the disgusted and disapproving looks that everybody shot at me, I'm used to it. The teacher rambled on endlessly as I took my place next to Hummel and waited to be called up. Sure enough, a few minutes - or years, whenever it was that stupid teacher shut up, I'm not really sure, he said "Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Quinn, it's your turn to sing your chosen song." The four of us headed up onstage and smirked as the music began to play.

* * *

**No Real POV:**

**_Puck:_**

_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_

_**Blaine:**_  
_Every roommate kept awake_  
_By every sigh and scream we make_  
_All the feelings that I get_  
_But I still don't miss you yet_  
_Only when I stop to think about it_

_**All:**_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

_**Kurt and Blaine:**_  
_Every time we lie awake_  
_After every hit we take_  
_Every feeling that I get_  
_But I haven't missed you yet_  
_Only when I stop to think about it_

**_All:_**  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

_**Quinn:**_

_Only when I stop to think about you,_  
_I know_  
_Only when you stop to think about me,_  
_do you know?_

_**All:**_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_  
_You hate everything about me_  
_Why do you love me?_

_**Quinn and Puck:**_  
_I hate_  
_You hate_  
_I hate_  
_You love me_  
_I hate everything about you_  
_Why do I love you?_

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

After the performance I handed up the group essay, well, I say group essay, but really only Blaine and I did anything because Quinn and Puck refused to do jack shit, we were forced to endure the crappy sound of the other groups performing. The second before class was dismissed, I couldn't help the voice in the back of my head that said _it's over, it's finally over. You never have to talk to those three again. _The bell rang, and as everybody stood up to leave, the teacher yelled "Sit down, I have something to tell you all!" _Oh God, just get me out of here, I don't care what you have to say! _"I'm going to grade all of your reports, but not the performances. No, the performances were to see who was the best, who would go on to sing at the school assembly." _Oh you have got. To be. Kidding me! Please don't let it be us! I don't want to have to spend any more time with them._

"Those people, the ones who sang the best song, are, drumroll please" He looked at Finn, who nodded, and did a quick drumroll. "Group B! Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman and Blaine Anderson! The four of you will be performing your cover of the song you just sung at the school assembly next Friday. I need you guys to practice every spare second you have to be the best you can! Class dismissed!" I stared at Blaine, who looked just as pissed off as I felt. Although.. Blaine wasn't _such _a bad guy, I mean, he gets bullied for being gay, so did I, but it pisses me off that he doesn't say anything to anyone about it! He never fights back and it's so infuriating. I'm not about to be his friend, or God forbid anything more, anytime soon... I just get it.

* * *

**Puck's POV: **

I sat at lunchtime in the choir room with bowties, Hummel and skank (my new official nicknames for them) and said "Okay, none of us want to be here, but since some unknown fate obviously hates us because one of us probably killed someone in an earlier life, we have to be here, practicing. But before we do, Fabray, why the fuck did you take so much offense at what I said before, because no matter what, we all do hate each other, and that's no excuse to run out."

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

"Look I was stupid okay, drop it Puckerman! Can we just rehearse?!" Nobody responded, and instead they all stared at me as though they wanted answers. "Fine, I'll tell you! You told me to put aside my, and I quote 'fucking stupid skanky façade', and it really got to me because nobody has ever said that it's a façade, they just know that it's really me! But that's still not what got to me. It's when you said that people might like me if I did put the skanky act away. I wasn't always like this though, I went to a different school for my first year or so of High School. I was that blonde cheerleader, stereotypical one, you know. Everybody pretended to love me but I could see in their eyes that they only did because they were afraid of me, and I knew that I was hated. Even when I got pregnant, people still pretended to love me, sure, I heard whispers, but nothing more. So, I gave the baby away and started anew. I transferred to McKinley where I became this. I figured, if people are going to hate on me anyway, they might as well do it to my face."

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

My heart ached for Quinn after she told her story, how hard it must have been to get pregnant at her age, only to have to give her baby away and then move schools. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she was. "I'm sorry." I heard Kurt whisper from next to me. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you those things, skank and train wreck and all that, I mean, I don't like you, but I kinda see why you did what you did." Kurt said, loudly this time. Puck nodded, his frown now a - well I'm no t sure what it was, a kind of soft smile.

"Look just 'cause I opened up to you guys doesn't mean we're friends. I still hate Puckerman and I have an intense dislike for Kurt and Blaine, but at least I know you're not soulless monsters." Puck smirked at this, "How are you so sure?" Quinn rolled her eyes, though it was somewhat playfully, and Kurt smiled, not his queen bitch smirk, but an actual smile. "Okay so you guys aren't the worst, doesn't mean we're all suddenly running off into the sunset together." Puck said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

Hearing Quinn's story made me feel somewhat bad. After Puck admitted that we weren't too bad, there was a pretty comfortable silence, which I broke by saying, "I guess I have to say something before the moment passes completely. Quinn, hearing what you said made me realise that maybe I jumped into judging you. But I know I'm not the only one in this group who saw you as a walking skank stereotype and I know that you guys see me as that bitchy head cheerleader. But we all have our sob stories that make up how we became that stereotype, Quinn has hers and I have mine. So maybe we aren't right in seeing each other the way we do."

I sat there for a minute after that, my hands intertwined, and I felt the three others staring at me. Suddenly I felt stupid, like I shouldn't have said all of that, I'd just made a fool of myself. But, I was wrong. Puck smiled, "You're right. Maybe this won't be so bad. But now out of the mushy shit and back to singing so we can get the fuck outta here!" He said. I rolled my eyes and we were back to normal...

Well, maybe with a little less arguing. Just a little.

* * *

**A/N: So that was this chapter, no they don't like each other yet but I suppose you could say that they have a somewhat mutual respect going on**


	5. Chapter 5 - Trapped

**A/N: So I realise I've been gone for a while but my grandma had a birthday, and then my internet decided to die and then school came back and over the holidays people actually wanted to hang out with me O.o but I'M BACK BABY YEAH**

**And all my stories will be updated this week and then we'll be back to our regular updating schedule of as much as possible as soon as possible! (By the way I'm sorry if this is shorter than some chapters.)**

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

Ever since Quinn opened up to us, and Kurt's speech, the four of us were getting along a lot better, but that wasn't to say we didn't argue from time to time. In fact, Quinn and Kurt argued _a lot_. We weren't automatically best friends, but it was good enough for the time being, anyway, it was just for a school performance.

The day before the performance at assembly, the four of us found ourselves in the auditorium, practicing after school hours yet again. "Damnit I don't think I can sing another note." Puck grumbled sitting down on the stage and leaning his back against the wall. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I swear to a God I don't believe in if you don't get up and keep going.." "Actually, I think it would be good for us to take a break" Quinn interjected, ad while Puck looked ecstatic that he didn't have to perform for absolutely nobody again, Kurt looked as though he was about to explode.

I knew that if we stayed for any longer the thin layer of peace we'd only just found would crumble. "Maybe we should just call it a day." Kurt gave me his famous bitch glare. "No. We have the performance tomorrow." However Kurt was obviously outnumbered, as Puck and Quinn had already begun to head out of the room. I gave him a - what I hope was sympathetic smile and followed suit.

* * *

**Puck's POV:**

_Finally I can get out of this fucking practice. _I thought as I absentmindedly reached for the door handle. However, when I tried opening it, it wouldn't budge. The door was clearly locked. "Shit." I whispered, this cannot be happening. "SHIT" I yelled, a lot louder this time, when it still wouldn't move. Giving up, I turned around to face the others, frustrated I said "Door's locked." Kurt sighed exasperatedly, and Blaine kinda just stood there not saying anything. "You're kidding me right?" Quinn said, in a bored tone. I shook my head, and she rolled her eyes, "Have you tried opening it?" I swear I felt like punching her and her smug act. "No, he didn't, he knew it was locked with his fucking psychic powers. YES HE TRIED OPENING IT IDIOT." Kurt snapped at Quinn, who quickly raised her eyebrows and let out a _hmph_.

After a few minutes, we realised we weren't getting out of that auditorium, but Quinn refused to give up, she clearly didn't want to be stuck with us all night long. Honestly I don't blame her, who wants to stay overnight at a _school_? She walked up to the door, and inspected the handle, and the small crack between the two doors, which was probably just large enough to slip a piece of paper through. Finally, she pulled her hand away from where it was resting on the door, "It's no use." She sighed, and Blaine rolled his eyes - maybe he's picked that up from Kurt. "Puck literally just told you that, but no, you just had to waste our time." Kurt snapped, receiving an ice cold glare from Quinn. "If you have a better idea I'd love to hear it."

I felt fury bubbling up inside me, clearly Kurt and Quinn were going to be at each others necks for as long as we were here, and if we were stuck in this auditorium for too long, they'd probably blow up in a mess of swear words and pissed off stares, and I really didn't want to be there when they did.

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

It wasn't like I _wanted _to argue with Kurt, it's just... He made it _so damn difficult _not to. "Look, guys we're clearly stuck here for the night unless we can think of something, maybe we could call someone and get them to find help?" Blaine suggested, and Kurt seemed to think about it, before shaking his head. "No, everyone will have gone home, and I doubt the teachers, if we could even get ahold of them, would be too happy about four students being in the auditorium after hours." I couldn't help but scoff at that.

"What, Fabray?"  
"You're rally afraid of getting in trouble with the teachers?" I laughed, "Damn, you're such a goody two shoes." I could see him getting riled up, but Blaine grabbed his arm tightly and glared at me, like some kind of warning not to piss Kurt off. I scrunched my nose up at him and turned towards the stage.

"Well, I dunno about you guys but I'mma make myself comfortable, we're gonna be here awhile."

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

What the fuck was that? When Blaine had grabbed my arm, it felt like my stomach was flipping upside down and inside out. I quickly ignored it, and pushed it aside, I could _not, _whatever I did, I could _not _go there, ever.

"I'll text my dad, and tell him I'm having a sleepover with Santana and Brittany tonight, because it looks like we'll be here all night." I whipped out my phone to text him, before texting Santana to let her know what was going on.

"I'll just tell my mum the truth, she'll understand." Blaine sad, as he began to text who I assume was his mum. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6 - Let's Be Alone Together

**A/N: So now it's time for the story to have some kind of progression and actually go somewhere. Yay! **

**Enjoy-** **Also! Before you read, I've prewritten all the chapters to the end (Graduation), but I've had quite a few ideas for after Graduation, and I might write those if enough people want me to, or if I feel like it.**

**Also, I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I have been so, so, so busy with five assignments, and math homework and I'm also writing nine stories, and am working on three oneshots.**

* * *

**Puck's POV: **

We'd been stuck in there for hours, and we'd barely talked at all. Over time, I began to notice small things. Like the way Blaine kept staring at Kurt's ass whenever he would get up and start pacing _again_. Or the way Quinn looked kinda hot when she was chewing on her bottom lip when she got bored.

But it's not like I have _feelings _for her, or anything, because I'm the Quarterback, one of the most popular kids this school has ever seen, and she's a damned skank, depressing backstory or no.

* * *

**Quinn's POV: **

After a while, my phone died, and I lost track of time, and the hours seemed to go even slower, and with every tick of the clock, I became even more bored, so I stretched out on the stage, and chewed on my bottom lip, until I was sure it would bleed if I continued.

What seemed like hours later - but in actual fact was probably only a few minutes, Blaine stood up.

"Why don't we play some kind of game?" He suggested, and we all stared at him like he was insane - except for Noah, who said  
"Depends on what you had in mind."

Blaine shrugged, "I dunno, truth or dare maybe?"

Puck nodded. "Okay. But, that's boring on it's own. _Sexy _truth or dare." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in that damned annoying suggestive way.

This was when Kurt stood up "No _fucking _way am I playing sexy truth or dare with you guys. I don't wanna be making out with any of you, and I'm _certainly _not about to tell my secrets to a couple of people I barely know."

"I gotta agree with Porcelain." I spoke up, and Noah groaned.

"You people are goddamn boring, you know that right?"

I scoffed, "I'm sorry, I just don't see the point of either spilling my secrets or freely prostituting myself to people who hate me."

Blaine had stayed quiet ever since he'd suggested the stupid game, but he decided to speak up after I vetoed the idea.

"Well, I mean, you have already told use a couple of your secrets. Like how you were pregnant and why you became..." He looked me up and down. "This. Surely you can't have anything else to hide."

A strange silence fell over the group of us, like a tidal wave falls onto the shore, and, sick of the uncomfortable silence, I sighed. "Fine. We'll play the damned game. But I _will _get up and walk away if I want to."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Puck smirked. "Three to one Hummel, looks like we're playing."

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

I wasn't absolutely comfortable with the idea of sexy truth or dare, but it _was _the only way to pass the time that Puck and Quinn would ever agree to, and I figured that if I came up with anything remotely innocent, that Puck would find a way to turn it sexual anyway. The four of us sat in a small circle on the stage, and Kurt spoke first.

"We gotta set some rules here. If someone picks a truth, you can ask them any question, and the other person has to answer. If they don't they have to perform a dare. If you choose a dare and you chicken out, then you have answer a truth." Quinn nodded her agreement, and so did I, but Puck laughed.

"You forgot that the dares have to be something sexual." Quinn sighed, and I purposely avoided looking at Kurt - if I was being completely honest, I was hoping that someone would dare me to kiss Kurt, or something like that, although, knowing Puck, he wouldn't really dare anyone just to kiss.

But the chance of kissing Kurt was one I couldn't pass up, which was really the only reason I'd agreed to the stupid game once Puck had altered it. I knew there was no way he could ever return my... _feelings, _if you could call them that. It was really more of an intense crush, well, that's what I told myself, and anyone else who picked up on it.

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

I really, _really, REALLY_ didn't want to play this game. Although if I had to, I would have some fun with it.  
"I'll start." I smirked, "Noah, truth or dare?"

He scoffed, "I'm not a wimp, so dare."

I paused for a moment, I'd expected him to say truth, so I was stuck. I didn't really know what to get him to do. I glanced between him and Quinn, and suddenly a thought struck me.

"Make out with Quinn."

I smirked as a panicked look fell over both of their faces, damn, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Will they do it? ;) And will Kurt and Blaine have a moment of their own during the game?**

**But more importantly, what do you _want _to happen? **


	7. Chapter 7 - Blame It On The Alcohol

**A/N: It's finally time for some kind of action in my agonizingly slow FanFiction :P**

**Anyway, enjoy! (This one was so much fun to write)**

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

_Shit. _That was the first thing I'd thought when Lady Hummel came up with that stupid dare. Why did I cave and agree to this game again?

I can't _stand _Puckerman. I mean, sure, we'd been getting along, and maybe he was hot. Just a little, but that doesn't mean I would ever - my thoughts were suddenly cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. In the background, I heard Blaine gasp, and I could picture Kurt wearing that stupid 'I win' smirk.

But, a dare was a dare. I couldn't deal with the looks they'd give me if I didn't, so I leant into the kiss, moving my lips against his passionately - and there were the butterflies in my stomach people kept talking about. His tongue licked across my top lip, begging for access, which I granted, now completely unaware that we were being watched.

Well, until Kurt cleared his throat.

When the two of us pulled apart, I noticed Kurt had an eyebrow raised, and a damned bitchy smirk on his face.

"What's got you looking like the cat that got the cream, Porcelain?" I asked, but it didn't come out anywhere near as rude as it was supposed to sound.

"You two looked pretty into it there for a minute." He chuckled quietly, and I shot him an ice cold glare.

"A dare is a dare, doesn't mean anything. I'm just not a wimp. Now can we please get back to the game?"

So, once all four of us were once again in that tiny little circle, it was Puck's turn.

"Hummel, truth or dare?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "Truth."

Puck snickered, "Chicken."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't give a shit what you think of me, just ask me a question."

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

"What did we do to make you hate us?" Puck asked, and really, I was thinking the same thing. But I don't honestly think he hates us, I think it's just a façade, or a mask of some sort, like Quinn's skank act. Of course, I'd never voice this opinion, because it could break the thin layer of tolerance that had been created.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Puckerman, "You know, I could ask you the same question."

"I know you could. But I want to know." He replied, clearly not backing down. Kurt sighed, he knew he'd lost, and we all knew he didn't want to perform any kind of dare.

"Fine. First, I want to say that I don't _hate _you guys. I did... But I don't now. I still don't like you don't get me wrong, we're not about to go riding off into the sunset together, but I can tolerate you for a short while. But Puck, I hated you for the same reason you hated me. We were, and still are in competition for being the most popular person in the entire school. Nothing personal, nothing you didn't already know."

Kurt shrugged, but Puck didn't look impressed at all. "I said why do you hate us, not just me."

I heard Kurt say something under his breath, I couldn't tell what he said exactly, but he continued.

"Well Quinn, it's just 'cause she's.. Well look at her. The whole school hates her, she knows it too, I shouldn't have to explain that."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "And Blaine?" A moment passed before one of us spoke.

"Well?" Quinn said, and Kurt swore under his breath.  
"He's just so.. Annoying. Him and his stupid bow ties, and come on, Glee Club?" He avoided my gaze the whole time he was speaking, and his tone was... Off. It was clear he was lying, so I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Excuse me." He said, briskly, before standing up and walking away.

Puck frowned, "What the hell was that?"

I was pretty sure that Quinn shrugged, but I couldn't be certain, because my mind was practically bending over backwards trying to figure out why Kurt would lie about why he hates me, there's nothing in it for him, is there?

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

Well that went about as well as a cat getting stuck in the washer, I thought, as I walked over to the exit, and leaned on the door, I wanted to be as far away from the stage - and those three as possible.

Although, in retrospect, perhaps walking away wasn't the most... Genius of things to do. It would give off the impression that I'd been lying.

Even though I had.

I mean, it's not as though I _liked _Blaine. Not like _that._ But, the old Kurt would have.

Actually, no, the old Kurt would have already fallen in love with him. But I'm not him anymore, and while I could admit that Blaine isn't unattractive, he's not my type. In fact, he's so far from my type it's laughable.

No, I certainly don't _like _him.

But I don't _hate_ him either.

While I was (probably over thinking, honestly) thinking through these things, Blaine had made his way over to stand next to me. Neither of us spoke for a minute, we just stood there in complete silence.

After a minute or so, he took a deep breath in.

"So, uh, what was that all about?"

I scoffed, "That's really none of your damned business, Hobbit."

"I think it is, since you were talking about me."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "It wasn't anything important."

"I'm sure. Because you, Kurt freaking Hummel would walk away if something wasn't important." He said, his tone absolutely drenched in sarcasm.

"You're not going to give in until I tell you, are you?" I asked, in a monotone voice. He shook his head slowly, folding his arms across his chest like a stubborn five year old.

"Alright, fine. Maybe I don't.. Hate you. I don't want to admit it to anyone, but I don't hate you."

Blaine frowned, "Then why do you act so rude to me? Why do you act like you do hate me?"

"You're really not going to let this go until I tell you everything." I sighed, "Alright. But if you tell anyone what I'm about to say I swear to God I will make your life a living hell."

He gulped and nodded, so I smirked, continuing.

"I'm going along with the crowd. I was bullied because I'm gay, although, you weren't at the school then. They made my life unbearable. So when Sue saw me dancing in Glee Club... Yes I was in Glee Club, she asked me to join the Cheerios, so I completely redesigned my image. I became popular, and bitchy, and now I pick on you, because... I'm selfish, and if I stand up for you, I'll lose everything."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Okay. I don't like it, but okay." With that, he went off to join the others.

"Oi! Hummel! You coming over here?!" Puck shouted, "We gotta finish this game!"

Smirking, I headed back over to the three of them.

Maybe this night wouldn't be _so _bad.


	8. Chapter 8 - Never Have I Ever

**A/N: I don't have anything to say here. :P**

**Maybe next chapter we'll get a kiss of some sort ;)**

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

After Kurt and I had our little discussion, everyone was seated for yet another round of Sexy Truth or Dare, although, being honest, I wasn't sure how the game could continue to be interesting with only four players, two of them being gay.

"So, Hummel. Whose turn is it gonna be?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

Kurt simply sat there, "Quinn. Truth or dare?"

Quinn snorted in derision, "Alright, I'll humor you. Truth." Kurt seemed to think it over for a minute or so, before he spoke up.

"What's the whole story with your baby?" He asked with a smirk.

Quinn's eyes went wide, she clearly wasn't expecting that to be the question. I was half expecting her to say she wouldn't answer, and that she'd rather do a dare, but, after a couple of minutes, she began to speak.

"You guys wouldn't know him, but he was my boyfriend at the time. His name was Jay, and, he was sweet, but when he found out I was having his _baby_? He gave me an ultimatum, I could either put it up for adoption or keep it and lose him. I know I told you guys I gave up the kid because of people whispering about me, and that did have a factor in it, but it was mainly that I didn't want to lose him. Which, I did, of course, when I transferred to McKinley, he decided to cheat on me, but that's okay, 'cause, I didn't really love him."

* * *

**Puck's POV:**

I don't know what it was about Quinn's story that really made me want to punch this Jay guy in the face. Maybe it was the whole giving her the choice between him and her kid, or maybe it was the fact that he'd cheated on her after she gave up her frikkin' child 'cause of him.

I could see that Blaine and Kurt were feeling the same as I was, and the room was completely quiet for about five minutes, before I suggested we finish up the game.

"Well what else can we do? Because I'm not sure but I highly doubt it's anywhere near an appropriate time to go to sleep." Quinn said, and Blaine glanced at his watch. "Quinn's right, It's only ten to seven."

Kurt groaned, and I tapped my foot impatiently, trying to come up with something we could do to pass the time. It was then that I saw the glass bottle poking out of Quinn's small black bag that was carelessly thrown onto the back of the stage.

"Spin the bottle?" I suggested, and Kurt and Quinn shook their heads violently, and Blaine seemed to be extremely disinterested.

"Why not?" I asked, "What's wrong with a little Spin the Bottle?!"

Quinn sighed, and Kurt scoffed, both of them clearly unimpressed with my idea.

"Please." Kurt said, "Spin the Bottle is just an excuse to non-consensually make out with everyone."

Quinn quietly hummed in agreement, whereas Blaine still hadn't said a word.

"Well," I began, "_Technically _it's not non-consensual, 'cause ya know, you're choosing whether or not to do it."

Blaine finally thought this would be a good time to voice his opinion, "Sorry, but I'm going to have to go with Quinn and Kurt on this one, plus, to me, it just sounds like you're hoping to make out with Quinn again."

He'd said the last part with a smirk I was all too used to seeing on Lady Hummel, and occasionally Fabray, _they must be rubbing off on him. _I thought, before suddenly remembering what I said. I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I went with the oh-so mature, "Am not!"

Blaine laughed, and Quinn snorted, I guessed she was choosing to ignore the fact that Blaine had basically said that I liked her.  
Because that's obviously not true.

When Blaine had stopped laughing (come on, it can't have been _that _funny!) he replied.

"I would say are too, but unlike some people I'm not a five year old kid." Kurt chuckled,

"Oh, shut up." I mumbled, waving a nonchalant hand in the air, "Well, since you guys know _everything _about having fun, have you got any better ideas?"

Kurt nodded, looking extraordinarily pleased with himself. "Yes, I do actually."

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

"Quinn?" I asked, and she nodded her response. "What's in that bottle?"

She frowned, "Um, water. Usually it's alcohol, but I didn't really think being drunk would be... Appropriate for working on a musical number. Why?"

"Because," I said, glaring at Noah. "We are going to play Never Have I Ever., bu-" Before I could finish my sentence, Puck cut me off.

"Lady Hummel, you know that's a _drinking _game, right? We can't play it without alcohol." I sighed, "I hadn't _finished. _What I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, was we are going to play a _clean _version," I glared at Noah, before continuing. "With water, instead of alcohol."

* * *

**Quinn's POV:**

I was incredibly thankful that Kurt had insisted we play a clean version, because if I was being totally truthful, I hated the drinking. I loathed it. The only reason I did it was so that I could keep up my stupid image.

"So, Never Have I Ever, yes or no?" Blaine asked, and Puck seemed to be deep in thought - something very rare for him, before he smirked, "Yeah. Why not?"

* * *

**Puck's POV:**

I went to fetch the water from Quinn's bag, while the other three sat on the other side of the stage. Carefully, I pulled out a tiny flask of vodka (I keep it with me, ya know, just in case.) and poured every single drop into the water bottle, before shaking it.  
"Ready guys?"

They all nodded, and so I sat down, placing the bottle in the middle of the circle. "We don't have shot glasses so we'll just have to share." Quinn said, and we all shrugged it off, there was no problem there.

Me being me, I went first. "Never have I ever kissed someone the same gender as me." I said this looking directly at Kurt, knowing he would pick up the bottle, and I was right.

Two hours and an entire bottle of vodka and water later, the game was finished, but it looked like everything had only just begun.

* * *

**Blaine's POV:**

I wasn't really sure why he did it, but I knew Puck had spiked the water. I saw him do it, but I didn't say anything because, well, if we didn't all find _something _to do soon we'd have ended up at each others throats, like always. I didn't drink anything, only pretended to, because I do (and always have) try to avoid alcohol as much as possible.

Puck had fallen asleep some time ago, and Quinn... Well God knows what it was she thought she was doing, but every minute or so, she would say something under her breath, never looking up from her hands that she was constantly rubbing together. Being honest, it looked like something out of Macbeth. In hindsight, not mentioning the spiked drink may have been a bad idea.

Kurt was making his way over to me (Well stumbling, really) with a strange grin on his face. "Blaine.. Blaine!. Your hair is weird.. Why do you gel it?" He began to run his fingers through my hair, giggling like a thirteen year old school girl.

I chuckled, Kurt was certainly an adorable drunk.

_No. You cannot go there. _"What?" I asked with a smile. He tilted his head to the left a little, seeming to consider something serious, before saying

"Nothing. You're cute. Like a puppy."

"Maybe you should go and lie down." I suggested, and Kurt frowned,

"Why? Do you not want to talk to me? Why don't you want to talk to me Blaine?"

I bit back a laugh, and managed to say

"Kurt. Go to sleep, it's late." He pouted, but nodded slightly, and if that wasn't the most adorable thing I'd ever seen... I shook my head. _No. _Kurt was now making his way over to the chairs in front of the stage, so he could stretch out over three of them, and he was out cold in seconds, leaving me alone for the rest of the night.


End file.
